An Adventure In Skyrim
by Butterman274
Summary: I'll be frank I suck at summaries. This is my first attempt at writing anything and posting. I will accept constructive criticism. This is about an adventure in Skyrim. Let me know what you think pls.
**The air was bitter and cold in cold in the country of Skyrim. I woke up in the back of a wagon, dazed with my hands bound. I'm brought back to my senses by a man's voice, I can tell by his accent that he's a Nord, once my vision clears I notice were not alone and that his hands are also bound, and that he's a Stormcloak, the rebels against the Imperial Empire. I look at other people around us and notice all but one are Stormcloaks, including Ulfric Stormcloak (the current Jarl of Windhelm) he murdered the High King of Skyrim to show just how weak Skyrim has become because of the Imperials. The man that wasn't a Stormcloak was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I find out that we all are in the custody of the Imperials and are being brought to Helgan to be executed. "Why I was captured I am still clueless about."**

 **We arrive at Helgan, the Imperials start marching us over to the "Chopping Block", there is one person in front of me and he's called over and executed. They call me over and I'm about to be executed, but right before it is done the dragon Alduin starts attacking the town saving me in the process.**

 **After escaping Helgan with the help of the Stormcloak that I met on the wagon I make my way to the town of Riverwood to gather supplies and learn how to make weapons and armor in a forge with the help of the local Blacksmith. After that I leave Riverwood and make my way to Whiterun to meet with the Jarl, Balgruuf the Greater, and inform him of the dragon attack at Helgan. After that he is informed of a dragon currently attacking one of his Towers to the west and asks if I could help and gives me a pair of iron boots enchanted with fire resistance. I obviously accept and make my way there with a few Whiterun Guards/Soldiers as well as the Jarl's housecarl, who is basically his bodyguard, we arrive at the tower and find that the tower is damaged considerably. We make our way towards the entrance and a Whiterun guard comes out and starts warning us after which the dragon makes his appearance, together we eventually bring it down after which I find out I happen to be Dragonborn, a mortal born with the soul of a dragon, bc after the dragon was felled one or two minutes later the dragon starts turning to bones and it appears that i'm absorbing the dragon's power or soul or both. I now can use the Thum'um/Shout in dragon language without even knowing how to. I make my way back to Whiterun and am told that I should make my way to High Hrothgar and speak with the Greybeards, masters of the Thum'um.**

 **I decide to make my way there at a later date and instead make my way to Windhelm to speak with Ulfric and join the Stormcloaks in the war against the Imperials, while at Windhelm I sell the items I've accumulated since Whiterun and buy a better sword, bow, and some better armor. Ulfric tells me to go with his strategist Galmar Stone-Fist to a nearby camp to plan to take over Whiterun, I know i'm basically a traitor bc I just got done helping Whiterun's Jarl and citizens and now i'm helping the Stormcloaks take it over, we start the siege and it proves easy, bc thanks to the new weapons and armor i'm more than a match for the guards/soldiers. The one that proves to be a challenge is the Imperial Legate, but I digress this is before we even enter the city. Once we are done fighting through the streets we make it to the keep Dragonsreach. Once inside the main challenge was actually defeating the Jarl bc he was in full steel plate armor minus the helmet. After the altercation we came out on top but we didn't kill Balgruuf we basically only overthrew him, Vignar Gray-Mane, member of house Gray-Mane and follower of the Stormcloaks, was made Jarl in his place.**

 **After that Ulfric gave me my next job/objective which was to go to another camp and basically repeat the entire process over again. Instead of doing that I decided to go to High Hrothgar to visit the Greybeards, I figured I had kept them waiting for long enough. After the horrendously long trek up the mountain to High Hrothgar itself I finally got there and this was only halfway up the entire mountain. What I basically learned from the greybeards were the other two "Words of Power", Ro and Dah, of Unrelenting Force. ( I already knew the 1** **st** **Word, Fus, before I killed my 1** **st** **dragon, I just needed to kill said dragon to actually gain access to it.) After that I found members of the Blades, an old and now nearly extinct organization of renowned dragon killers. I leaned from them that in order to defeat Alduin I had to get the Dragonrend shout, which forces a dragon to land for reasons unknown, I go back to High Hrothgar to ask the greybeards and they say they don't know it and that I should ask the leader of the greybeards, Paarthurnax, which as it turns out is a dragon. What he tells me is that nobody in the** **present** **time knows the shout and the only way to learn it would be by hoping back in time and learning it from the creators of the shout themselves, which is possible, but only temporary. I need one of the three Elder Scrolls, specifically the dragon one. And as it turns out I already had it from a previous adventure, but that a tale for a different time. I use it on top of the mountain and it allows me to view the creators using it against Alduin himself. After I come back to reality, so to speak, Alduin makes an appearance and gets ready to kill me. It's a grueling fight but thanks to Dragonrend forcing him to land, and the help of Paarthurnax basically distracting him he is defeated or so I thought. I find out in order to completely and permanently defeat him I must travel to Sovengard, Nordic Heaven, and kill him there. It's a process to get there, again this is yet a story for another time, I finally get there and due to the fact that I had already defeated him once and due to the fact that I have even more help than last time defeating him proves to be incredibly easy. I am congratulated and told I am truly welcome to the Hall of Heroes when I truly die.**


End file.
